Im Not Dead
by ImmersedDreams
Summary: READ! VAMPIRE LOVE STORY.


_**Title- I`m Not Dead**_

_**By- Tianna **_

**Season 1**

**Kelsey Mitchie had pale white skin. She had black hair. She wore lots of dark colors. But she never went out when the sun was shining. Kelsey discovered her powers by herself at the age of 6. She can control people brains by a touch. She can`t die. But she doesn`t know that yet. And yet, she doesnt need a spell to control brains. She`s been alive for lots of years. She only told her secret to her best friend Taylor. Taylor isn`t a vampire like Kelsey is though. Taylor is human. Kelsey hasn`t seen Taylor since she had told her. Was it something she said? Was it something she did? Kelsey never knew. But she knew one thing for sure. Taylor didn`t believe her. Kelsey was sitting at the edge of her bed. She was drawing pictures. She didn`t go to school because school started in the morning when the sun shines. All Kelsey could think about was Taylor. It`s been a year and she still hasn`t let that memory go. Kelsey got up and shut her window. She closed her eyes though because of the sun. It started to rain. The rain was bouncing on and off the windows. Kelsey could here the rain drops.  
'' Will it ever stop? '' Kelsey asked herself.  
She hated the sound. It reminded her too much of Taylor. It was raining when Kelsey last saw Taylor. But just because Kelsey hasn`t seen Taylor in a year, does that mean Taylor hasn`t seen her? Suddenly Kelsey heard a knock at her window. Kelsey got up and peeked out the window with one eye. She squinted.  
'' I must be seeing things. '' Kelsey murmured to herself.  
Kelsey closed the curtain and sat back on her bed. She kept hearing the knock. Maybe she wasn`t dreaming. She saw Taylor. Taylor knocked again. Kelsey didn`t open the window. It was ****5:58**** pm. Taylor just left when Kelsey didn`t open the window. Kelsey was tired so she lied down on her bed. She fell alsleep and had a dream. A dream only she could dream. But could Vampires dream? Maybe so.****  
~~~**

Melinda was different from all the vampires. She had curly black hair. Her skin was pale white. She covered some of her skin with black make-up. It was mainly around her face. But the oddest thing of all. She had wings. Not just for a hour or 2. But forever. She couldn`t get rid of them. She has a sister. Her sister`s name is Emily. Emily has more powers than Melinda. Melinda has mind reading powers only. But Emily has super speed and can read people minds. Emily has curly blond hair. She is very young. Melinda is a teenager in vampire years. But in human years she`d look very old. Wrinkles over her face and all. But she didn`t care about anything. All she cared about is impressing this one boy. Her mom kept saying '' Melinda! Stop trying to impress him '' but did Melinda care? No. Not at all. The boy was Cody Linley. Melinda tried everything to impress him. Dying her hair blonde. Yikes! Offering him stuff. Flirting. Nothing worked. Melinda was in her room. She was sleeping. Then her mom came in her room. Her name was Destiny. Destiny had brown hair. Hazel eyes. And pale white skin.  
'' Darling. '' She sat at the edge of Melinda`s bed. '' You can start school. No more sun for a while. ''  
Melinda knew her mom had something to do with this. Melinda had her mouth hanging down. She pulled the covers up her freezing skin.  
'' But mom! All the kids will laugh at me. '' Melinda said  
'' Why do you say that? '' Destiny asked.  
'' My wings! ''  
'' Oh yeah. Just say that they are decorations. ''  
'' For halloween? That won`t work! What if somebody tries to tear them off? '' Melinda asked  
'' Nobody will try that. '' Destiny kissed Melinda on her forehead and went back downstairs.  
'' Aldults! '' Melinda murmured to herself.  
Then Emily came in her room. Emily had black highlights in her hair. They weren`t natural. Melinda knew that right away.  
'' What did you do? '' Melinda jumped out her bed and ran to Emily.  
Melinda started feeling Emily`s hair. It felt hard.  
'' I dyed my hair! Like it? '' Emily smiled.  
'' No! What did I tell you? No dying your hair! '' Melinda shouted.  
'' Your cold blooded! '' Emily ran out her room and down the hall.  
'' Well, I`m a vampire! That`s what I`m suppose to be! '' Melinda shouted down the hall.  
Melinda slammed her door to her room and sat on her bed.  
'' Hmm. I wonder what Emily`s thinking. '' Melinda murmured to herself.  
Melinda concentrated and read Emily`s mind.  
Wonder what I can mess with next. Maybe Melinda`s make-up. Emily thought.  
Melinda gasped at her sister`s thought. She ran in Emily`s room.  
'' No! You will not mess with my make-up! '' Melinda said  
'' Mom said ' You cant read my mind! ' I`m telling! '' Emily stomped her feet and ran downstairs.  
'' Mommy. Melinda is reading my mind '' Emily tugged onto her mom`s leg.  
'' Melinda! Come downstairs this instant! '' Destiny demanded.  
Emily grinned. Melissa groaned and came downstairs.  
'' Yes mom? '' She asked.

'' I told you not to read Emily`s mind! ''  
'' Well. She said that she could play with my make-up! ''  
'' So? Emily is 5 years old! '' Destiny yelled.  
'' Ugh! She always gets her way. '' Melinda walked upstairs.

Melinda sat on the side of her bed. She saw her notebook on the floor and picked it up. She started to draw.  
Cody Linley was in his house. He was in his room watching Televison. Cody`s hair was blonde. His eyes were green. And his power was He could make people love him with one touch. When you fall in love with him. You lose your vampire powers for 6 hours, max. Well that is if your a vampire. And then you look about 18 years old and you look a natural color. Cody slid back on his bed. He was starting school tomorrow. He was mad. Cody was flipping threw magazines. He had a pile next to him. He had music blasting down the halls. Like a normal teenager. But he wasn`t a normal teenager.  
'' God. Miley dyed her hair again? Woo. '' Cody said to himself.  
He just saw an article. It was called: Dying hair again?  
Cody just read the article.  
'' Cody! Turn the music down right now! '' His dad, John, yelled.  
John walked upstairs. He walked into Cody`s room and turned the music off. Cody put the magazine down.  
'' Dude! '' Cody yelled.  
'' Dude, nothing. Keep it down. '' John walked back downstairs.  
Cody kept the music off and flipped threw the magazine again.  
Tiffany Cyrus was in her room. She was jumping on her bed. She had reddish hair. It had a couple of black highlights. When people saw her they called her '' Gothic Girl '' . Her mom`s name was Angel.  
'' Tiffany. No more jumping on the bed. '' Angel called upstairs.  
Tiffany sat down on her bed and started to dream.

The next day came quickly. No sun was out. Melinda groaned and got out of bed. She walked outside. There was a forest deep in the woods across the street from Melinda`s house. Melinda grinned. She saw somebody and walked over to them.  
'' Hi. I`m Melinda. ''  
'' I`m Taylor. ''  
'' Follow me. '' Melinda demanded.  
Melinda led Taylor into the woods. Was this Taylor Alex? Soon they were deep into the woods. They sat on a log.  
'' What`s your full name? '' Melinda asked.  
'' Taylor Rehab. I`m captain of the football team. ''  
Not Anymore, thought Melinda.  
Melinda leaned over to him. He shut his eyes. He thought she was gonna kiss him. But she moved over to his neck and bit him. He screamed and was out! Dead. Melinda ran out the woods. She had normal running speed. The kind a human has. She looked around for a moment and walked away to school.  
'' Ugh. Why can`t I have the speed of a vampire? My sister does! Why me? '' Melinda murmured to herself.  
She sighed and in a few minutes she was there. A boy named Nick caught her eyes. She ran over to him. He was wearing a hat. He had curly black hair. And brown eyes. A girl ran over to Melinda.  
'' Hi. I`m Kelsey. Kelsey Mitchie. ''  
'' I`m Melinda. Melinda Stevens. ''  
'' And I`m Taylor. Taylor Alex ''  
Kelsey turned around. She screamed and jumped with joy.  
'' Oh. My. God. '' Kelsey said.  
'' I`m back! '' Taylor hugged her.  
Kelsey smiled and let go.  
'' How`d you get back? How long did it take? '' Kelsey asked.  
Taylor paniced. She wanted to tell her something BIG.  
'' Um. I can`t tell you. '' Taylor responded.  
Kelsey`s smile faded away.  
'' What? Why not? C`mon tell me! ''  
'' Lollipop! ''  
'' What? ''  
'' Cream cheese! ''  
'' What`s going on with you? '' Kelsey asked  
'' I don`t know. But what`s going on with Melinda. She has wings. '' Taylor said.  
Soon the fire trucks and cops started racing by the school. They were going straight ahead. They students stared. Melinda gasped and ran inside. She bumped into somebody. She looked up and saw who it was.

**'' Sorry. '' Melinda stood up.  
'' It`s Ok. I`m Nick. ''  
'' Melinda. ''  
'' You have... wings. '' Nick scratched his head.  
'' Um yeah. Decorations. It`s my first day of school. Gotta be creative. ''  
I`m so lame, Melinda thought.  
Nick laughed.  
'' Yeah I guess. Can I try them on? '' Nick asked.  
'' No! '' Melinda shouted.  
Nick touched her wings and tried to pull them off. He couldn`t.  
'' Your wings. They don`t come off. '' Nick said.  
'' I know. They`re... stuck. '' Melinda scratched her head.  
Is she a Vamp? A cute vamp, Nick thought.  
'' Did you see ' Vampires Suck? ' " Nick asked.  
'' No! That`s insulting. '' Melinda answered  
'' What? ''  
'' I mean... yeah, funny. ''  
Melinda walked away and smiled. She started to read Nick`s mind.  
I wonder what we`ll have for lunch today, Nick thought.  
'' Oh is that seriously what he`s thinking? '' Melinda said to herself.  
A girl popped up in front of Melinda.  
'' Hi. I`m Tiffany Cyrus. ''  
'' Ok? '' Melinda walked away.  
Melinda was at the other side of the school. Nick ran to her with his super speed.  
'' Uh. How`d you get here so fast? '' Melinda asked  
'' Uh. I ran. '' Nick said.  
'' But that was way too fast! ''  
'' I can... run fast! ''  
'' Right? '' Melinda walked away.  
That was close. Almost got exposed of a vampire, Nick thought.  
Melinda read his mind again. She turned back to him.  
'' Vampire! Your a vampire. ''  
'' Huh? That doesn`t make any sense. ''  
Melinda just turned around and kept walking. Soon a police man came in the school and went to talk to her.  
'' Were you in the woods this morning? '' The police man asked.  
'' No. No, I was not. '' Melinda said.  
'' Do you know anybody who was? ''  
'' Nope. ''  
'' Are you sure? '' The police man asked.  
The police man starred into her eyes. He got caught in her beauty.  
'' Follow me. '' Melinda said.  
The police man followed her into the woods. Melinda just discovered her new power. They sat on a log.  
'' Tell me about yourself. '' Melinda demanded.  
'' I`m Jack Hastings. '' He said.  
Melinda was hungry again. She leaned close to him and took and big chuck of his meat out his neck. She ate his meat and drank his blood. She wiped her mouth and came out the woods. She was still hungry though. She went to a police officer.  
'' My friends told me to go in the woods because I lost a dare and I... I... I... - ''  
'' You what? '' Police-man Michael asked  
'' Found another body! Follow me. '' Melinda said.  
Melinda was sneaky. She lead him deep into the woods.  
'' Police man Jack! '' Michael turned his body over.  
He saw teeth bites and lots of took a bite out his neck when he wasn`t looking. She drank his blood, wiped her mouth, and went back into the school. There, she saw Cody. Cody was her best friend. She hasn`t seen him in a while though.  
'' Cody! '' Melinda yelled.  
'' Melinda! '' Cody yelled.  
Melinda ran to him and jumped in his arms. He held her and spun her around. Nick saw them and felt jealous. Cody let her go.  
'' Hey! I haven`t seen you in a while. '' Melinda said.  
**

**'' You either. '' Cody said.  
Tiffany walked out with a knife in her hand. She was cutting herself and drinking the blood. Melinda and Cody starred at her.  
'' Where`d you get the knife? '' MeIinda asked in a sassy way.  
'' Mustn`t kill. Must drink blood. '' She said, ignoring Melinda.  
'' Ok then. '' I turned back to Cody.  
Drew Gomez walked to Nick.  
'' We`re in great danger. '' Drew said.  
'' Why? '' Nick asked  
'' Well. I checked the future and a group of vampires are coming '' Drew said  
'' What! '' Nick screamed.  
Drew looked out the door and saw them.  
'' They`re coming! I can see them. '' Drew yelled.  
Nick ran and told Melinda.  
'' They can`t. Ugh. But- They ca- Bu- th- ugh. '' Melinda said  
'' They`re coming closer! '' Nick paniced. '' And I couldn`t understand a word you just said. Just go into the school! ''  
Cody and Melinda went into the school. Nick went inside and shut the door.  
'' Does it have a lock? '' Drew asked.  
Drew scratched his ear.  
'' No. It needs a key. '' Nick responded.  
'' Great! This is just amazing. '' Melinda lied on the floor.  
In within a few minutes the vampires burst open the door.  
'' Ahh! '' Cody screamed.  
Cody ran into the bathroom and locked the door.  
'' Oh. The bathroom has a lock? '' Drew said sarcasticly.  
Drew was banging on the bathroom door. Cody kept refusing to open it. Drew turned around. Melinda flapped her wings and flew. She flew above one of the vampires. The vampire looked at her. It scratched her wing and she flew down.  
'' Ow.'' Melinda said, falling down.  
Her wing was ok but it hurt. Nick beat the vampires up. One was heading to Melinda. Melinda was sitting at the corner of the wall. She had her head in her legs. She was shaking. Tiffany locked the girls bathroom door and Melinda couldn`t get in. This vampire had it`s fangs in it`s teeth already. It had blood in it`s fangs. It looked as it was ready to bite her. Melinda could be borning and talk to the vampire about why this is wrong. Or she could get up and fight. She didn`t do either. The vampire was leaning closer to her. Nick looked over and saw the vampire. He turned into a bat and flew to the vampire. He turned back to a boy. Melinda had closed her eyes. But she opened them. A single tear dropped. She hadn`t seen Nick beat up the vampires. Nick grabbed the vampires shoulders and the vampire turned vampire look it`s wang and it hit Nick. Nick flew back onto the wall.  
'' Nick! Kick his butt! '' Drew screamed.  
Drew ran outside. Melinda laughed and smiled. Nick was hurting. The vampire leaned closer to Melinda. Melinda felt strong enough and jumped up. The vampire`s face hit the wall. Melinda flew up. The vampire flew after her and grabbed her shoulder. He grabbed her neck and threw her down.  
'' Melinda! '' Nick yelled.  
You could tell Melinda was hurting. She was making face. This time her eyes changed color. Her eyes never changed color before. They changed from dark brown to green. She flew back up and took her wang and hit the vampire. The vampire flew down.  
That felt good, Melinda thought.  
'' I keep giving you the fire. '' Melinda sang  
'' Are you serious? Your singing a ' Camp Rock 2 ' song while we are being attacked by a vampire? '' Nick said  
'' Sorry! ''  
Kelsey giggled.  
The vampire turned pale. Very pale. Very cold. It`s eyes shut slowly. Melinda flew down. The vampire was dead. Drew ran back inside. Cody and Tiffany ran out the bathroom. Melinda looked at Nick.  
'' Nick, you saved my life. ''  
Melinda hugged Nick.  
'' No. You saved your own life. '' Nick let go.  
'' Follow me. '' Melinda said.****Melinda grabbed his hand and took him outside. They sat on the steps.  
'' That was weired. '' Melinda said.  
Melinda hadn`t seen Nick fighting. I bet you wish she did.  
'' No kidding. '' Nick put his hands on his lap.  
'' I guess you know my secret now. ''  
'' Yeah. That was freakin' random for a first day of school. ''  
'' I know right? '' Melinda agreed.  
Melinda and Nick leaned over to each other. Melinda put her hand on his shoulder and Nick placed his hand around her waist. They gently kissed. Melinda pulled away.  
'' I got to go. '' She said.  
Nick watched her leave. It was only ****1:30**** pm. He thought he should probally go home too so he did.  
'' Hunny, why are you home so early? '' Destiny asked  
'' Our school it was... like vampires... attack... I can`t explain it. '' Melinda said  
Emily ran to Melinda and hugged her legs. Melinda looked down then back at Destiny.  
'' MOM! Why doesn`t she gotta go to school? '' Melinda asked  
'' She`s 5. ''  
'' Ugh! ''  
Melinda pushed Emily off of her and ran upstairs. She grabbed her diary, and sat on her bed. She started to write.****Melinda grabbed his hand and took him outside. They sat on the steps.  
'' That was weired. '' Melinda said.  
Melinda hadn`t seen Nick fighting. I bet you wish she did.  
'' No kidding. '' Nick put his hands on his lap.  
'' I guess you know my secret now. ''  
'' Yeah. That was freakin' random for a first day of school. ''  
'' I know right? '' Melinda agreed.  
Melinda and Nick leaned over to each other. Melinda put her hand on his shoulder and Nick placed his hand around her waist. They gently kissed. Melinda pulled away.  
'' I got to go. '' She said.  
Nick watched her leave. It was only ****1:30**** pm. He thought he should probally go home too so he did.  
'' Hunny, why are you home so early? '' Destiny asked  
'' Our school it was... like vampires... attack... I can`t explain it. '' Melinda said  
Emily ran to Melinda and hugged her legs. Melinda looked down then back at Destiny.  
'' MOM! Why doesn`t she gotta go to school? '' Melinda asked  
'' She`s 5. ''  
'' Ugh! ''  
Melinda pushed Emily off of her and ran upstairs. She grabbed her diary, and sat on her bed. She started to write.****  
~~~~**

Page 1  
Dear Diary,  
Today I startted school. It sucked. I met up with my crush Cody.  
But I decided that there is no hope for us, there could be hope  
for us but I just don`t want it anymore. I ran to him and he spun  
me around. But before I saw him... I saw this boy. His name was  
Nick. My school was under attack. It was so like ugh. I don`t know  
who beat all the vampires up. Yeah, that`s right! My school was under  
attack by vampires. So weired right? But Nick. He`s just different. I like different.  
He saw my wings. Who wouldn`t? And with the fight, I so beat that last vampire!  
I flew up with my wings and beat it. I hit it and it scratched me. And Nick, I just  
felt a connection between us. He kissed me. Gently. And I met some nice people.  
Tiffany, Kelsey, and Taylor. But the fact that I killed 3 people in the woods  
today by drinking their blood means I must be careful. Bye!  
Melinda.  
Melinda shut her diary and put it in her drawer. She smiled. Emily ran into her room. Melinda was looking down.  
'' Melinda! Look what I did. '' Emily jumped and giggled.  
Melinda looked up and saw her. She jumped out her bed and ran to her. It seems like Melinda does this everyday.  
'' What did you do! '' Melinda asked madly.  
Emily had drew a mustache on her chin in marker. Then she had put glue on her face and put feathers on top of it. Her white dress was ruined. It had glue and red feathers on it now. With blue marker. Boy, would Melinda be in trouble now. Melinda grabbed Emily`s hand and led him into the bathroom. Emily stood on the stool. Melinda turned on the hot water. She grabbed a washclothe and wet it. Emily put her hands in the water and rubbed it on her face. Then she ran downstairs. Melinda turned the water off and got mad.  
'' Mommy, look what Melinda did to me. '' Emily blamed it on Melinda.  
Melinda ran downstairs and stood by the steps.  
'' Why did you do this to your sister? '' Destiny asked  
'' I didn`t! I was trying to get it off her because she came into my room looking like that '' Melinda said.  
'' Right? Go upstairs to your room and think of what you did. ''  
'' Mom! ''  
'' Go. ''  
Melinda went upstairs and looked around her room. She found a bag and packed her clothes and special needs. Melinda went back downstairs. Nobody was downstairs. Destiny and Emily were in the bathroom. Melinda opened the door and went outside.

Page 2  
Dear Diary,  
Today I startted school. It sucked. I met up with my crush Cody.  
But I decided that there is no hope for us, there could be hope  
for us but I just don`t want it anymore. I ran to him and he spun  
me around. But before I saw him... I saw this boy. His name was  
Nick. My school was under attack. It was so like ugh. I don`t know  
who beat all the vampires up. Yeah, that`s right! My school was under  
attack by vampires. So weired right? But Nick. He`s just different. I like different.  
He saw my wings. Who wouldn`t? And with the fight, I so beat that last vampire!  
I flew up with my wings and beat it. I hit it and it scratched me. And Nick, I just  
felt a connection between us. He kissed me. Gently. And I met some nice people.  
Tiffany, Kelsey, and Taylor. But the fact that I killed 3 people in the woods  
today by drinking their blood means I must be careful. Bye!  
Melinda.  
Melinda shut her diary and put it in her drawer. She smiled. Emily ran into her room. Melinda was looking down.  
'' Melinda! Look what I did. '' Emily jumped and giggled.  
Melinda looked up and saw her. She jumped out her bed and ran to her. It seems like Melinda does this everyday.  
'' What did you do! '' Melinda asked madly.  
Emily had drew a mustache on her chin in marker. Then she had put glue on her face and put feathers on top of it. Her white dress was ruined. It had glue and red feathers on it now. With blue marker. Boy, would Melinda be in trouble now. Melinda grabbed Emily`s hand and led him into the bathroom. Emily stood on the stool. Melinda turned on the hot water. She grabbed a washclothe and wet it. Emily put her hands in the water and rubbed it on her face. Then she ran downstairs. Melinda turned the water off and got mad.  
'' Mommy, look what Melinda did to me. '' Emily blamed it on Melinda.  
Melinda ran downstairs and stood by the steps.  
'' Why did you do this to your sister? '' Destiny asked  
'' I didn`t! I was trying to get it off her because she came into my room looking like that '' Melinda said.  
'' Right? Go upstairs to your room and think of what you did. ''  
'' Mom! ''  
'' Go. ''  
Melinda went upstairs and looked around her room. She found a bag and packed her clothes and special needs. Melinda went back downstairs. Nobody was downstairs. Destiny and Emily were in the bathroom. Melinda opened the door and went outside.

**It started to grass in Melinda`s yard got wet. She climbed up into her treehouse and shut the door.  
'' Maybe, I`ll just stay here. ''  
A single tear dropped from Melinda`s eyes. She wipped it away and took a pillow out her bag with 2 blankets. She laid the first blanket down and put the pillow it. Then she laid down and put another blanket on her. She pushed her bag to the side and shut her eyes. She started to dream. But she opened her eye and had a sad flashback.  
*Flashback*  
Time- 2 years ago on this very day.  
It was a rainy afternoon. Emily was 3 years old.  
'' Where are you going, Dad? '' Melinda asked.  
'' I`ll be back. I`m going on a trip for my job '' John responded.  
John kissed Melinda and Emily on the forehead and left. Emily ran into Melinda`s room and threw everything on the floor. She messed up the whole room. Melinda had to clean it up.  
It started to thunder outside. A week later John wasn`t back. He was suppose to be back already though. Melinda sat at her desk.  
'' My hopes never come true. '' Melinda said.  
John never came back home. Not even after 2 years. Then one day Destiny was reading the paper. It said that John had married a girl named Miranda. They had a kid. And they became rich.  
* End of flashback *  
That flashback haunted Melinda. It never went away. More tears rushed down Melinda`s cheeks.  
'' That happend 2 years ago, Melinda. Forget about it. '' Melinda shut her eyes and reminded herself.  
She quickly opened her eyes.  
I`m horrible. I can`t even let negitive thoughts leave my mind, Melinda thought.  
A moment after Melinda heard rocks threwing agaist her treehouse`s window. She look out the window and saw Nick.  
'' Melinda. Can we talk? '' Nick asked.  
'' Sure. C`mon. '' Melinda replied.  
Nick climbed inside of the treehouse and lied down next to her. Right next to her.  
'' Hi Nick. '' Melinda whispered.  
'' Hi. So about today. '' Nick started.  
'' What about it? '' Melinda turned around and pulled a cracker out her bag and took a bite.  
'' Why`d you...? '' Nick said  
'' Kiss you? '' Melinda asked.  
'' Yeah. ''  
'' I didn`t kiss you. You kissed me. '' Melinda turned back around  
'' Sure. "  
" Nick! '' Melinda hit him playfully.  
'' What? '' He laughed.  
Melinda shut her eyes and had another flashback.  
* Flashback*  
'' I love you, Melinda. '' John got into bed.  
'' You too, daddy. Good night. '' Melinda turned the light off and shut the door.  
Melinda went into her room and John got up and locked the door. He went back into bed and did '' Things '' with another girl. Melinda went back into the room and turned on the light. She stared at her dad.  
'' Dad! '' Melinda ran out the room crying.  
John shut the door and started these things again.  
* End of flashback *  
This haunted Melinda too. A tear shed down her face. Nick wipped it away.  
'' What`s wrong? '' Nick asked.  
'' Oh, um... flashbacks. Bad flashbacks. '' Melinda said weakly.  
'' It`s ok. ''  
Melinda`s hair fell in her face and Nick pushed it back. He moved closer to her. They kissed. **

**~~~~  
****Melinda pulled away.  
'' Are we a...? '' Melinda asked.  
'' Yeah. If you want to be. Do you? '' Nick said.  
'' Sure. ''  
'' Then we are. ''  
Nick started to kiss her again.  
The next day came quickly. Melinda walked to school. She was wearing a yellow mini skrit with a white stomache showing top. She was also wearing white heels.  
'' Hey Nick! '' Melinda called.  
Nick ran over to her.  
'' Hey! Where`s your wings? '' Nick asked.  
That was weired. Where`s her wings? She`s suppose to have them.  
'' Um.. I tried to take them off this morning and they came off. ''  
'' That`s just so strange. ''  
'' Tell me about it. '' Melinda sat on the steps.  
Nick sat down next to her. Melinda put her hand on his lap. Tiffany came over to them. Her red hair was brighter. Her black hair was darker. Tiffany was wearing a read shrit with a purple skull on it and a pair of jeans.  
'' Hi guys. '' She said.  
'' Cute outfit. But why were you cutting yourself yesterday? '' Melinda asked.  
'' I was hungry. '' Tiffany said in a sassy way.  
She walked away. Then Kelsey parked her car. Taylor was sitting next to her. She has a toyota. It was red and had yellow stars over it. Kelsey rolled up her window and her and Taylor got out. Kelsey was wearing black shades, a purple blouse, and a purple mini skrit. Taylor was wearing black shades, a yellow top, and jeans. They walked over to me and Nick.  
'' Hey. What`s up? '' Taylor asked.  
'' Nothin' really. '' Melinda responded.  
'' Oh. What`s going on with you and Nick? '' Kelsey asked.  
'' Well w- '' MeIinda said.  
Nick got up and walked to drew.  
'' Well, We`re going out. ''  
'' Congratulations. '' Taylor said.  
'' No need to congratulate me. ''  
'' Ok. ''  
The bell rang and they went inside. They sat and their desk and learned. Today they had art. Later that day they went home. Nick held Melinda`s hand and walked her home. Melinda stopped when she saw her old friend, Juliet Russo.  
'' Juliet? '' Melinda asked.  
'' Melinda? '' Juliet responded.  
Melinda let go of Nick`s hand and ran to hug Juliet. Juliet had blonde hair. Then Nick noticed a girl behind Juliet.  
'' Who`s she? '' Nick asked  
'' Juliet. '' Melinda answered  
'' The girl behind Juliet. ''  
The girl behind Juliet waved.  
'' Hi. I`m Lucy. Juliet`s cousin. ''  
'' Nice to meet you. '' Nick shook Lucy`s hand.  
Lucy had brown hair. They all walked to Melinda`s house.  
'' Hey! Why are cops here? '' Lucy asked.  
'' Yeah, why? '' Juliet asked.  
'' I don`t know but I`m about to find out. '' Melinda walked towards her mom.****  
~~~~~**

**'' Mom. Why are cops here? ''  
'' Oh hunny! Your alright. '' Destiny hugged Melinda.  
Melinda let go.  
'' Why wouldn`t I be? '' Melinda asked.  
'' I didn`t see you last night or this morning. ''  
'' I slept in my treehouse because I`m sick and tired of being blamed for stuff Emily did. ''  
'' Well, you can`t blame Emily for this. '' Destiny said.  
Melinda walked back over to her friends.  
'' Well? Why are they here? '' Nick asked.  
'' Are you the boy the boy the boy. The honest truth the real McCoy? '' Lucy sang.  
Bridget, Nick, and Melinda looked at Lucy.  
'' Sorry. '' Lucy said  
'' They thought I met missing. '' Melinda explained.  
'' Why`d they think that? '' Juliet asked.  
'' Because um... yesterday... I... U- I went into my treehouse because I was tired of getting blamed for stuff Emily did! ''  
'' So you ran away? '' Lucy asked.  
'' Yeah... If you call going into my treehouse running away. '' Melinda said sarcasticly.  
'' They should really go now. '' Juliet said.  
'' Ok. Well, let`s go into my treehouse. '' Melinda said.  
'' Okay. '' Nick said.  
They climbed up to Melinda`s treehouse and sat inside.  
'' Why is a bag of clothes in here? '' Lucy asked.  
'' Lucy, I forgot to take it in the house, O.K? ''  
'' Okay. ''  
Melinda closed her eyes and had another flashback.  
* Flashback *  
'' See you later, Cody! '' Melinda said  
'' Bye Babe. '' Cody said.  
At the time Cody and Melinda were dating. But they broke up for a reason. When Melinda was around the corner she noticed she forgot her coat. She went back around the corner and saw Juliet making-out with Cody. Melinda grabbed her coat and left. Crying. At this time Juliet was Melinda`s Best Friend. She knew they were dating. They haven`t talked since.  
* End of flashback*  
Melinda opened her eyes.  
'' Is something wrong? '' Juliet asked.  
'' You don`t wanna know. '' Melinda said grumpy.  
Melinda crossed her arms. Melinda tried to forget this horrible thought but it just wouldn`t go away. She looked out the window and saw that the cops left. She turned back around. Juliet just stared at her. Lucy was picking with her nails and Nick. Oh, Nick was trying to comfort her. Melinda had a couple of tears racing down her cheeks. She wiped them away but they kept coming down. Nick put his arm around her.  
'' What`s wrong? '' Nick asked.  
'' Nothing important. '' Melinda put her head on Nick`s shoulder.  
Melinda eyes turned a different color. They turned red.  
'' Woah! What`s wrong with your eyes? '' Lucy asked.  
Melinda frowned.  
'' Nothing. '' Melinda answer.  
'' Something`s wrong! Your eyes just changed to red. ''  
'' Nothing`s wrong! Just a flashback, okay? ''  
'' Alright. What was it about? '' Lucy asked.  
Melinda`s eyes changed back to the real color.  
'' Juliet, Cody, Me. '' Melinda answered.  
'' Stop having that flashback! That was years ago. '' Juliet blurted out.  
'' What`s she talking about? '' Nick asked.  
'' Nothing! It`s nothing. '' Melinda said.  
Juliet climbed out the treehouse and left. Lucy watched her go.  
'' I should probally go too. '' Lucy said.  
Lucy stood up and climbed down the treehouse. Melinda and Nick were the only two left in the treehouse. Melinda lifted her head up. Nick ran his hands threw her hair. She looked up at him and smiled.  
'' I can tell you a story. '' Melinda said.  
'' What? '' Nick laughed.  
'' I`m kidding. '' Melinda put her hand on his shoulder.  
Melinda looked out the window and then she saw him. She took her hand off Nick`s shoulder and gasped.  
'' He`s here. '' Melinda said to herself.  
Melinda got a shocked look on her face.****  
~~~~**

**'' Who is it? '' Nick asked.  
'' Him. John. I`ll be right back! Stay here. '' Melinda responded.  
Melinda got out the treehouse and ran to him. She saw him with suitcases. Nick was watching from the treehouse.  
'' Help me, Melinda. '' John called.  
Melinda ignored him and ran in the house and got her mom. Destiny came out holding Emily`s hand.  
'' God. You weren`t kidding. '' Destiny said.  
'' Mommy! Who`s he? '' Emily asked.  
Melinda bent down.  
'' A very bad man! You were too young to remember but he was our dad. '' Melinda stood up.  
Melinda ran over to John. John put his hand on her shoulder. Melinda threw his hand off her shoulder.  
'' What are you doing here? '' Melinda put her hand on her hip. '' And why do you have suitcases? ''  
'' My wife kicked me out and kept my child. '' John answered.  
'' Oh, I`m shocked. What did you do now? ''  
'' That`s none of your business! ''  
'' Well your not staying here. Get out! '' Melinda yelled.  
Destiny held Emily`s hand tighter. They were watching Melinda and John closly.  
'' I can stay. This is my house. '' John argued.  
'' Your house? Your house? You can`t just walk in here and act like you belong here! `Cause you don`t! Get out of here, now! You don`t belong here. You left my mom. And your real kids. You became rich. Why do you need us all of a sudden? We`re fine without you! ''  
'' Ha! Forget it. You need me. Your nothing without me. ''  
Melinda took his bag and threw it. It landed in a pile of mud. Nick came out the treehouse. He stood next to Melinda.  
'' Yo- '' Melinda said.  
'' Melinda doesn`t need you. She`s everything without you. You`re nothing! '' Nick said.  
Nick put his arm around Melinda. Melinda put her head on his shoulder.  
'' Get off my daughter. '' John yelled.  
'' You`re daughter? That you left? Because she hates you now. ''  
'' Step away from my daughter. '' John said slowly.  
'' No. '' Nick said.  
John pushed Nick to the ground and punched him in the face 4 times. The cops had to come and arrest John. Melinda helped Nick into the house. She put Nick on the sofa and sat next to him.  
'' Are you alright? '' Melinda asked.  
'' My eye hurts. '' Nick replied  
'' Do you wanna put ice on it? ''  
'' No... you make it better. ''  
Melinda smiled. She leaned over to Nick and started to kiss him. Nick put his hand around her waist.  
This may not be my first kiss, but it`s the best I`ve ever had, Melinda thought.  
They leaned back. Melinda put her hand on his lap.  
'' Melinda! Can you bathe Emily? '' Destiny called from upstairs.  
Melinda pulled away from Nick. They pulled back up.  
'' I`ll be right back. ''  
Melinda smiled to him, kissed him one more time, and ran upstairs.  
'' Mom, where`s Emily at? '' Melinda asked.  
'' Oh, she`s in the tub. ''  
Melinda ran into the bathroom. She bent down and washed Melinda. Melinda pulled Emily out the tub and dried her off. She ran back downstairs and sat back down next to Nick. She laid her head on his lap and they talked.  
'' Have fun bathing your sister? '' Nick laughed.  
He ran his fingers through Melinda`s hair. She smiled at him.  
'' Not really. So what did you do well I was gone? ''Melinda asked.  
'' Watch T.V. ''  
Nick started to tickle Melinda. Melinda laughed and rolled around. An hour pasted and they were out of breathe. He was tickling her for an hour.  
'' Nick! It`s time to go. '' Destiny called from upstairs.  
'' Aww, Well I`ll see you later Nick. '' Melinda said.  
Melinda and Nick stood up and walked to the door. She opened the door and kissed him good-bye.****  
~~~~**

***The Next Day* ****  
****Melinda walked to school. She was wearing purple heels and a white dress with flowers on it. She sat on the steps waitting for Nick. It wasn`t sunny. She saw the forest across the street. Filled with trees. And dead bodies. And nature. Melinda smiled. Cody walked over to her. He sat next to her. He didn`t speak. He didn`t even say hi. He was still jealous she was dating Nick. Drew stood in front of Melinda. Melinda looked up and saw him. She stood up and waved. He waved back.  
'' Um... what`s up? '' Melinda asked.  
'' Nothing much. What `bout you? '' Drew asked  
'' Um... same. So are you dating anyone? ''  
'' Yeah. I`m dating Kelsey. Tiffany is just too weired. ''  
Tiffany had dyed her hair fully brown. She left a couple of highlights. She smiled. She was walking towards the door. Tiffany was wearing sun glasses. Though it wasn`t sunny. Drew turned around and saw Tiffany. She was right in front of him.  
'' Um... hi... wow. '' Drew said.  
He could hardly get any words out of his mouth. But he got a few out. He didn`t know what to say. But she did.  
'' I know right? '' Tiffany pushed him out the way and walked into the school.  
New due. New attitude. He sure did like her new due. But not attitude. Drew walked to Kelsey when she came. They walked into the school together. They talked in the janitor`s closet. She was wearing a white mini skrit. And a white shirt.  
'' Um. How do I put this? It`s... '' Drew paused.  
'' Over? '' Kelsey balanced her bag on her shoulder.  
'' How`d you know what I was gonna say? ''  
'' Drew. I can see right through you. And if your gonna break- up with me then just say it. No need to pause. Well bye. ''  
Kelsey walked out. Kelsey didn`t freak out or nothing! Was she hiding something? Whatever it was, Drew was gonna find out. He walked out of the closet.  
Nick came to school 20 minutes after Melinda sat down. Melinda looked up and saw Nick walking with Juliet. They looked like they were having fun with each other. They were laughing and Juliet was holding onto Nick`s arm. Nick wasn`t even trying to pull away. Melinda faked a smile and stood up. She groaned and walked over to them. Melinda rolled her eyes.  
'' Hey... guys. '' She said slowly.  
Juliet grinned and pulled her arm away from Nick. Melinda sucked her teeth. She knew Juliet was up to something. But what was she up too? Was she innocent? Was she planing something?  
'' Oh hey, babe! '' Nick said to Melinda.  
He kissed Melinda on the cheek '' hello. ''  
'' What are you doing? '' Melinda asked.  
With her?, Melinda added in her mind.  
'' Oh, we were just having some fun. We just got some water-ice and talked in the park an- '' Juliet answered.  
'' With-out me? ''  
'' Well um... yeah. '' Nick answered.  
Juliet flipped her long blonde hair and smiled. Melinda kept faking a smile. She started to read Nick`s mind.  
Gosh, Juliet is beautiful, but not as beautiful as Melinda, Nick thought.  
Melinda gasped.  
'' Well... '' Melinda took a deep breathe. '' You two seem like your having fun. I`ll just leave then. ''  
Nick and Juliet kept talking. Melinda turned around and walked away. Juliet grabbed Nick`s arm again. They started talking and laughing. Melinda sighed and kept walking. It was offical, she was jealous. On the outside she said ' It`s fine. ' but on the inside she said ' God! Why won`t she leave. ' Melinda opened the doors and walked to class with her head down.**

**She bumped into Drew on her way to class.  
'' Oh hey. '' She said upset.  
'' What`s wrong? '' He asked.  
They sat on the bench in the hallway.  
'' Nick. He`s doing stuff without me. With my old friend Juliet. ''  
'' That cute blonde? ''  
'' Yeah, that`s her. I don`t like her anymore! ''  
'' Why not? '' Drew asked.  
'' Because! '' Melinda responded.  
'' You do know I don`t get much detail from the word because right? ''  
'' Yeah. But it`s a long story. I don`t wanna bore you. ''  
'' You can`t bore me! Just tell me. ''  
'' Ok. 2 years ago I was dating Cody. I was at his house. We were playing and having so much fun. Then I had to go. I didn`t know Juliet was hiding somewhere in his house. They were blowing each other kisses when I wasn`t looking. So I left. I went around the corner but halfway to my house I forgote my coat. I went back around the corner and there. I saw Juliet making- out with Cody. They stopped when they saw me. I was shocked. He had said he loved me but... I don`t think he actuly did. Juliet stood up and said ' Melinda! I`m so sorry. ' Cody said ' Me too! It was such a huge mistake. ' Well I knew it was a mistake. I made a mistake too. My mistake was loving Cody. I grabbed my jacket and raced home crying. That`s why I hate Juliet. And from that day I`ve noticed that every boy I date, Juliet makes them cheat on me. But now it`s Nick`s turn. And I won`t lose him like I`ve lost, Dyan, Cody, Mike, Bryan, Jake, Michael- ''  
'' Ok! I get it you`ve dated alot of boys '' Drew said. '' But still, all you need to do is get Juliet away from him. ''  
'' Right. '' Melinda said. '' But there`s no way I can do that. He`ll just go crawling back to her. ''  
'' Maybe. But he won`t. Ok. See, I can see the future. ''  
'' What? Really? Omg! How? ''  
'' Vampire. '' Drew told her. '' Just don`t tell anybody. ''  
'' Ok. Just tell me if they`ll end up dating or not! ''  
Drew shut his eyes and saw the future. He opened them back.  
'' Ohh, she`s a wizard. She`s controling him. And she will put a love spell on him. '' Drew said.  
'' Well, is it already on him? '' Melinda asked.  
'' No. You have 48 hours though. ''  
'' Okay. How come I have 48 hours to kill Juliet? ''  
'' Kill? No! You can`t kill her. You have to get him away from her and keep him away. But why does she hate you? You hate her but how come she hates you? ''  
'' I really don`t know. Drew. I really don`t. '' Melinda stood up.  
She could see Juliet and Nick outside. Melinda ran to the door. Taylor stood in front of her, blocking the door.  
'' Um, hi? '' Melinda said  
'' Hi. '' Taylor said.  
Melinda pushed Taylor to the side and went outside. She walked to Juliet.  
'' Oh, your back. '' Nick said happily.  
'' Yeah. Okay, Juliet, we need to talk. '' Melinda grabbed Juliet`s arm.  
They walked to the door.  
'' I know what you are! '' Melinda said.  
Juliet gasped.  
'' I am not gay! '' She yelled.  
'' Keep it down would you? And I know your not gay. Your a wizard. ''  
'' Yeah? So? ''  
Juliet was walking back over to Nick but Melinda pulled her back.  
'' Your not even gonna defend it? '' Melinda asked.  
'' Why would I? It`s kinda obvious. '' Juliet said  
'' No it`s not. I hardly could tell. ''  
'' Ohh, then I`m not a wizard. ''  
'' I`m not stupid Juliet. '' Melinda said. '' And why do you hate me? ''  
'' I`m never gonna tell you! Never. '' Juliet walked away.  
* After School *  
Melinda, Nick, and Juliet walked to Nick`s house. They all went up into his room. Melinda sat on his bed. Juliet sat on the chair and Nick sat next to Melinda.  
'' Nice... room. '' Juliet said.  
'' Oh... thank you. '' Nick said.  
Melinda flipped her curly black hair. She smiled and pulled her math book that was in her bag.  
'' Are you ready to work? '' Melinda asked.  
'' Um, yeah. '' Nick replied, pulling his book out of his bag.  
Juliet started flirting with Nick. Melinda rolled her eyes. She wasn`t gonna scream ' Juliet! You step away from him. ' in front of Nick. She thinks that Nick likes Juliet. Juliet got out her seat and stood in front of Nick. Melinda was so jealous.  
I freakin` hate Juliet, Melinda thought.  
I make Nick happy, Melinda is just wrong for him, Juliet thought.  
Girls love me, Nick thought.  
****~~~~  
****'' I gotta use the bathroom. '' Melinda said.  
Melinda laid her book on the bed and stood up. She walked to the bathroom.  
'' How long do you think she`ll be in there? '' Juliet asked.  
'' I don`t know. 2 minutes? '' Nick said uncomfortably.  
'' Wanna make-out? '' Juliet asked  
'' No! I have a girlfriend. You are just a...a... a friend. Okay? ''  
'' Fine. I guess you don`t want none of... '' Juliet looked down. '' ... this ''  
Juliet looked back up. Melinda came back into the room pulling down her shrit. She looked up and sat back down next to Nick. Nick moved away from Juliet uncomfortably. Melinda starred at him and Juliet sat back down. Melinda could tell that he was uncomfortable. She didn`t know if it was her or Juliet that was making him uncomfortable. She thought it was her but it was really Juliet. The sun started to shine and Nick`s window was wide open.  
'' Nick. Do you have any... hats? '' Melinda asked.  
'' Hats? '' Juliet asked, flipping her hair. '' It`s a beauiful day. Why do you need a hat? ''  
'' I just do. ''  
'' Here. I have one. '' Nick said, passing Melinda a hat.  
Melinda put on his hat. Nick put one on too. Melinda was doing a spell in her mind to make the sun shine more. She kept twisting her finger and the sun kept shining. When it started to get too bright she stopped. Nick closed the curtain on his window.  
'' Oh. My. God. That was a load of sun. '' Juliet said.  
'' You should know. You did that. '' Melinda bursted out.  
Melinda covered her mouth and grabbed her book with the other hand. Nick removed Melinda`d hand from her mouth. He turned to her.  
" What do mean? '' He asked.  
Melinda leaned closer to Nick`s ear, she was about to tell him but instead she bit his ear and moved away. Nick held his ear.  
'' Ow! You bit me. '' Nick said.  
'' Sorry, Nick. ''  
Melinda moved closer to Nick.  
'' You do know what they means don`t you? '' Nick asked.  
'' No, what? '' Melinda smiled.  
'' Well, now you get- '' Nick started to tickle Melinda.  
Melinda laughed and fell flat on the bed.  
'' Forgot I was here? '' Juliet asked.  
'' No, that`s why he`s tickling me. Because your here. '' Melinda said.  
Nick and Melinda sat back up.  
'' Right. You make perfect sense. '' Juliet said sarcasticly.  
Juliet wrote the first problem on her paper. Melinda and Nick began the work too. An hour later they were all finished. Melinda checked her watch and saw it was time to leave.  
'' Um... Nick, I gotta leave now. Bye '' Melinda kissed Nick on the cheek and put the books in her bag.  
She put her bag on her back and left. While she was walking home she came near bushes. She doesn`t like bushes. Random people could just pop out of there anytime. But she didn`t believe that anymore. But today it happend. While she was walking somebody popped out of the bush out of nowhere. She didn`t know who it was. They took her back to there house and tied her up. They told her not to scream or she will be killed. They told her that because they didn`t have tape to tape up her mouth.  
'' Who are you? '' Melinda asked, struggling to get out.  
'' Maria Parks. ''  
'' Really? ''  
'' No, I`m Jordan Sparks. Yes I`m Maria Parks, or as you may know me Juliet`s sister. ''  
'' Maria. Your so- ugh! ''****Maria found tape and taped Melinda`s mouth. Soon Juliet walked through the door and untaped Melinda`s mouth.  
'' Evil. It`s in the blood. '' Melinda said cruely.  
'' Yeah I know. Thanks. '' Juliet said while circling the chair.  
'' Let me go! '' Melinda yelled.  
'' Good job, Maria. '' Juliet high-fived Maria. '' And no. ''  
'' Help! ''  
Melinda started screaming and Juliet smacked Melinda accross the face. Melinda had a long scar on her face but it healed in seconds. Melinda was amazed. She had never seen that happen to her before. But all she knew now was that she had to get Nick away from Juliet forever. Nick still hadn`t known the truth. Melinda kept struggling to get out of the rope. Blades starting to come out the rope. Melinda screamed but quickly stopped. Soon, Tiffany and Kelsey opened the door. They came in, texting. When they looked up they saw Melinda. Tiffany untied Melinda and Kelsey was beating up Juliet and Maria. Tiffany, Kelsey, and Melinda came out of that house. They were walking to the park.  
'' What were you guys doing there? '' Melinda asked, as they crossed the street.  
'' We go there everyday. '' Tiffany said.  
It was a long silence until they were at the park. Melinda ran to the swings. Drew was there with his little sister, Amy. Drew waved to Melinda and walked over to her. He sat on a swing next to her. Melinda gripped on to the handles and started to swing. She turned her head.  
'' Hey, Drew. '' Melinda said, turning her head back.  
'' Hey, what`s up? '' Drew asked, pulling a piece of candy out of pocket.  
'' Nothing really. Just... swinging. ''  
'' Okay. So do want a piece of candy? ''  
'' Sure. ''  
Drew passed Melinda a piece of candy. She ate it. Drew stood up and started to push Melinda on the swing. Melinda turned around.  
'' Ok. I`m high enough. '' Melinda said.  
Drew quickly kissed Melinda. Melinda didn`t pull away. But Drew did, a minute later.  
'' We did not just- '' Drew said.  
'' But we did. You do realize that we have to tell Nick right? '' Melinda said.  
'' No need too. '' Said a voice, behind Melinda.  
'' I think you should turn around. '' Drew said.  
'' I`m afraid too. ''  
Melinda turned around, anyway. There behind her, was Nick.  
'' I thought you were suppose to be my friend! '' Nick said to Drew.  
'' Dude, I`m so sorry. ''  
'' Forget it. '' Nick walked away.  
'' Maybe I should go. It seems like I almost recked your friendship with him. '' Melinda got off the swing and walked home.  
* At Selena`s House *  
Melinda went into her room. She pulled out her diary and sat on her bed. She opened her diary and began to write.  
Dear Diary,  
Melinda here. I`m very very very mean.  
Well, today at the park, I kissed my boyfriend`s  
best friend! How awful. I guess I`m not perfect  
after-all. I wouldn`t blame help if he never wanted to  
speak to me again. And by writting this I mean 1 thing  
only: TO PROVE I`M NOT A CHEATER.  
And that`s because he made the first move. Well I should  
rip this page out so I won`t live with this awful memory but  
who cares? I`m not. Bye.  
Signed, Melinda.  
Melinda closed her book and put it in her drawer. Emily ran into Melinda`s room.  
'' Where`s mommy? '' She asked.  
'' How should I know? ''  
****~~~~~  
****Melinda looked at her dresser and found a note. She picked it up and read it. It said:  
Melinda, I`m on a date. I hope you understand.  
I`ll be back around ****9:00**** pm. Remember, Feed  
Emily, Bathe Emily, and watch Emily. Bye hunny.  
'' Oh um, mom`s on a date. And I have to bathe... '' Melinda took a breathe. '' ... you. So c`mon! ''  
Melinda picked Emily up and they went into the bathroom. Melinda put a towel on the counter with a clothe on top of it. She turned around and turned on warm water. Melinda undressed Emily and put her in the tub. She turned off the water and passed Emily her rubber duckies. Emily was making duck sounds and was making her ducks float around in the water. Melinda grabbed the shampoo, that makes your hair smell like a rose. She put it next to her and watched Emily play with her ducks. Melinda got up and went into Emily`s room and got a barbie doll. She went back into the bathroom and put it in the water. Emily picked it up and made it ride on the duck to the '' Underwater land of fame. '' Melinda laughed. She picked up the shampoo. She washed Emily`s hair and gave her a few minutes to play with her doll and ducks. When the minutes passed, Melinda washed Emily`s body. Emily played with her toys then Melinda took Emily out and dried her off. They went into Melinda`s room and Melinda passed Emily her heart PJ`s. Emily put them on. They sat on the bed.  
'' Read me a story. '' Emily said.  
'' Which one? '' Melinda asked.  
'' Let me see. ''  
Emily went into her room and picked out the book. She ran back into Melinda`s room and gave her the book. Melinda read Emily the book. It was called: I can be whatever I want.  
'' I can be anything I want. A police man. Firefighter. Teacher. Doctor. Singer. Actor/ Actress. Anything I want. It`s my choice, not anybody elses. '' Melinda began.  
When Melinda was done they went downstairs and she feed Emily. Emily went to bed when she was done. Melinda watched T.V and Destiny came home when the show went off. Melinda went to bed 3 hours later.  
* The next day *  
* Ring! *  
Melinda`s alarm clock rang loudly enough, she fell out the bed and onto the floor. Melinda groaned, washed up and put on her clothes. When she was done she ate and left. Minutes later she arrived at school. Nick was already there. Melinda walked to him. She touched his shoulder and he turned around.  
'' Hi Nick. '' Melinda said, scratching her head akwardly.  
'' Hi. What do you want? '' Nick asked.  
'' Look, I`m so sorry about yesterday! I didn`t know he`d make a move. ''  
'' It`s not that I`m mad that he made a move on you! It`s just... you didn`t even pull away. ''  
'' I know I`m just- ''  
Juliet was smiling like she knew this would happen. Melinda saw her and looked at her.  
'' Why are you smiling? '' Melinda continued.  
'' Oh don`t mind me. I`m just smiling because Nick is just... '' Juliet said. '' ... Adorable. ''  
'' Yeah! '' Nick turned around. '' Wait... adorable? ''  
'' Well yeah. ''  
'' Look, Juliet. '' Melinda said. '' Just stay away from him! I know what your doing. ''  
'' I`m not doing anything. '' Juliet said.  
But flirting, Juliet thought.  
'' What did I ever do to you, Juliet? Why are you always doing this to me. ''  
'' I don`t do anything to you! ''  
Juliet waved her finger and Melinda just was gone.  
'' What happened? '' Nick asked.  
Juliet completly ignored her.  
'' Well, that came completly out of nowhere. '' Juliet walked away.  
Nick knew something was up. He still was mad at Melinda though. But he wanted to know where Melinda went. He was mad and upset. Not a bit glad that she left. He didn`t know if he should keep dating Melinda. He didn`t know where she went. Just thinking about it, Nick didn`t know anything about her. Expect that she had a sister, her parents aren`t together and... that was it. Nick just walked away. Upset and confused. Well what should he do?  
Will he rethink the whole relationship or just forget what happened with her and Drew and just forgive her?**

*** Where Melinda is! *  
Melinda was in a dark room. No doors, No windows, Nothing. All that was in it was dark walls. Melinda couldn`t see anything. She didn`t know where she was.  
'' Melinda`s not a wizard, she`s a witch. '' Melinda said.  
Melinda had her wings on today. She looked up and there it was. A tiny window. Melinda couldn`t fit through it though.  
'' Got that right. '' A voice said.  
It sounded like somebody Melinda knew. Suddenly, a bright light switched on. Melinda turned around and saw her 8th grade boyfriend Dylan.  
'' Dylan? '' Melinda asked.  
'' Correct. I can`t believe you even remember my name. '' He said.  
'' What are you doing here? "  
'' Juliet. She`s a stubborn little idiotic meanie. ''  
'' Wow. I dated a little kid. ''  
'' I`m not a little kid, anymore. ''  
'' Right. ''  
Juliet appeared in the room.  
'' I see you met Dylan. Again. '' Juliet said.  
'' Just leave her alone. '' Dylan said.  
'' Not until I get what I what. ''  
Juliet did a spell and let herself out. But by mistake the others got out too. Melinda was with Nick.  
'' Where were you? '' Nick asked.  
'' Um, ask Juliet. '' Melinda answered.  
Nick sat on the bench and Melinda sat next to him. They both exchanged stares. Melinda put her hand on his lap. Nick held her hand tight.  
'' Look! I`m so sorry. '' They said at the same time.  
'' Nick, I`m sorry about yesterday. I should`ve known better. I should`ve never kissed him! It was a huge mistake. '' Melinda said.  
'' I`m sorry for being so mad at you. Do you forgive me? '' Nick asked.  
'' Of course. ''  
Nick kissed Melinda.  
* After school *  
The bell had just rang. Melinda and Nick walked out of the school, holding each others hand. They walked to Nick`s house. Nick and Melinda went up to Nick`s room. They sat on the bed. It was Thursday. They didn`t have any school tomorrow. Spring Street school never had school on Friday. Nick and Melinda sat next to each other. They didn`t have any homework. They didn`t know what to do.  
'' So... '' Melinda said.  
'' So... '' Nick repeated.  
'' Don`t you wish you were human? '' Melinda asked.  
'' Yeah! Life would be so much easier. '' Nick responded  
Melinda leaned back on the bed. Nick laid back too. She turned over and so did him.  
'' You know that Juliet can turn us human? ''  
'' What? How? ''  
Melinda leaned closer to Nick`s ear.  
'' She`s a wizard. '' Melinda whispered.  
She laid back down.  
'' Wish she`d turn us human. '' Nick said.  
'' I heard there`s a stone that anybody can use. Including humans. You can make any wish that you want. But it`s hidden deep in the forest on Spring Street. ''  
'' That can`t be that hard to find. It`s across the street from our school. ''  
'' Yeah. And it`s hidden underground. ''  
'' We can do that. It couldn`t be that hard. '' Nick replied.  
'' Yeah it could! I heard that the last person that tried to find it had died. '' Melinda said.  
'' Mel, We`re not like them. We can do anything if we just believe in each other and stick together. ''  
Nick put his hand on Melinda`s face, wiping her hair out her face. She smiled and so did Nick. Melinda and Nick kissed. An hour later Mel had to go home. She went home and talked to Nick on myspace.  
* The next day ***

**~~~~~  
****Melinda woke up and yawned. She looked in the morning and saw that she had bed head. The sun was shining in threw the window. She got up and closed the curtain. Melinda walked towards her dresser and picked up her new ' Pretty Little Liars ' book. At page 35, she put the bookmark in her book and put it in her drawer. She went into the bathroom and took a shower. She washed her hair. When she was done, she put a towel around her, and went into her room. She slammed the door shut and got dressed. Her was soaking wet at the edges. She dried her hair and brushed it. She started to curl her hair. Since it was sunny, she took off her shrit. She went into the treehouse with a magazine and oreo cookies. Melinda had no idea that the boy across the street was spying on her. His name was Josh. Melinda laid on the rug in her treehouse and grabbed a cookie. She put it in her mouth and ate it. She opened her magazine and started to read. She balanced her strap on her mini shrit on her shoulder. At the other house Josh`s sister Mary had touched his should and Josh yelled. He turned around and saw her. Melinda took off her sunglasses and looked across the street. She saw Josh. Josh was yelling at Mary.  
'' Don`t sneak up on me! '' He yelled.  
Mary left the room. Josh and Mary went to Spring Street`s high school. So they didn`t have work today either. Melinda had remembered her mom saying ' There won`t be no sun for a while. ' Well now look! It was sunny several times this week. Melinda left a pillow in her treehouse. She picked up the pillow and laid her head on it. Then she put her glasses back on and continued reading her mag'. Josh continued spying on her. Melinda couldn`t take it anymore. She got up and walked across the street. Knocking on the door, she realized it was the wrong house. She finally went to the right house and Josh and Mary`s mom answered the door. Their mom`s name was Lisa.  
'' Oh, hello, Melinda. How are you? '' She asked.  
'' I`m good, Mrs. Evans. What about you? '' Melinda asked, smiling.  
'' I`m good. '' said.  
Lisa looked at Melinda`s shrit. She noticed she wasn`t wearing one. She was wearing a bra. Think god it wasn`t see-through. Lisa balanced her glasses.  
'' I`m here about Josh. ''  
'' What did Josh do? ''  
'' He keeps on spying on me. ''  
'' Josh! Get down here! ''  
Josh ran down the steps. He went towards the door and saw Melinda. Melinda smirked.  
'' Why were you spying on me, Josh? '' Melinda asked.  
'' Spy? '' Josh faked a gasp. '' I would never. ''  
'' Yeah. Mary! '' Melinda called.  
Mary ran downstairs.  
'' Mary, was Josh spying on me? ''  
'' Yes, Melinda. He was. ''  
'' Josh! How could you? '' Lisa said, turning to Josh.  
'' Mom! I`m a boy. That`s what we do. ''  
Josh turned around and ran back upstairs. Melinda rolled her eyes and went back into her treehouse. She turned on her radio to '' Every Rose Has It`s Thorn '' by Miley Cyrus. She put a oreo and her mouth and chewed it, while reading her magazine. She heard Nick. Nick came in the treehouse and sat down. Melinda put her magazine down. Nick laid on the rug and Melinda put her head on his chest.  
'' You sure do spend lots of time here. '' Nick said.  
Nick ran his fingers through Melinda`s hand several times.  
'' Yeah, it`s like my own little apartment. I just never get tired of it. '' Melinda responed.  
'' Yeah um, why aren`t you wearing a shrit? ''  
'' It`s hot and I get to do this. ''  
Melinda turned around and started kissing Nick. Nick pulled away.  
'' How about we have a first date tonight? '' He asked.  
Melinda sat up.**

**'' I`d love too. '' Melinda responded.  
Nick and Melinda started to kiss again. after 2 hours of making out with Melinda, Nick left. When Nick reached his house, he got his mail in his mailbox. He found one from Juliet, and read it:  
Sob, Sob, Sob. Nick, I guess she thinks your just a toy. I don`t think that! What`s wrong with her? She treats you like your a toy! I could never be her ( Melinda ). I went to the pond today to relax. That`s when I saw her kissing Drew! How could this be? I`m so sorry Nick! Does she just kiss ever boy she LIKES? I mean she likes him. If I were you, I`d be in a mad position and I`d ****break up**** with her. She`s just ****rotten****.  
From,  
Juliet.  
Nick crumbled up the later and threw it on the ground, not caring that he was littering. He opened the door to his house and went inside. Nick slammed the door and called Melinda. She answered her phone.  
'' Uh... hello? '' She asked.  
'' Melinda, I can`t believe you. Af- '' Nick said.  
'' Wh-what did I do? ''  
'' Cheat on me! Again! The date is canceled and we are over. This time I`m not sorry. Good-bye! ''  
Nick hung up the phone and kicked the trash can. Lying down on the couch, his heart ached with pain. Why does Melinda keep cheating on him? It`s hard to believe Nick believed Juliet. He called Juliet and told her to come over. Juliet knocked on the door. She had a huge crush on Nick. Nick got up and answered the door. Juliet came in the house, not even saying '' hello ''. Nick closed the door and locked it. They sat on the couch and then went in Nick`s room. Juliet smiled. Both were sitting on his bed. Not even caring that Melinda was in her treehouse crying her eyes out. She was sniffling and crying and she didn`t know what to do. Her eyes were wet. Her make-up leaked down her face. She was screaming in pain. Her heart was aching. Nobody to share it with or anything. Nick`s words stayed in her mind. Juliet and Nick moved closer to each other. She ripped off his shrit and pushed him down. Nick was shocked. But happy at the same time. He tore off her shrit and kissed her neck. Juliet felt like what she was doing she wrong. She never went this far with one of Melinda`s boyfriends. Juliet just forgot that thought a moment after and got on top of him. She laid on him and kissed him. The thought came back to Juliet`s mind. But this time it wouldn`t go away! Juliet unzipped Nick`s pants and kissed him more. Nick pulled away from her lips and kissed her neck again. Juliet`s pants was off. They were halfway naked. She pulled away and Nick sat up with her. She sat in a chair. Not on the bed with Nick. She moved back over to Nick. Slowly, her words began to come out of her mouth. Her heart was pounding as she spoke.  
'' Nick, we can`t be together. '' Juliet said.  
'' What? Why? '' Nick asked.  
'' Because you belong with Melinda. '' Juliet said quickly.  
'' She cheated on me. '' Nick said.  
'' No she didn`t. ''  
'' What do you mean? ''  
'' Let me explain. ''  
Juliet started to explain the whole thing to Nick.  
'' Ok. I paid my sister to kidnapp Melinda. She was struggling and everything. And I paid Drew to kiss Melinda. I knew she`d be going to the park. So I told Drew to go there and I got a little girl to pretend to be his sister Amy and then I told him to walk to Melinda. When he was with Melinda, I told him to push her on the swing and offer her some candy. Which he did. Then I saw you coming so I signaled him to kiss her. Just nobody saw me. So, you got mad at Drew. And today was a total lie! I don`t like ponds! I didn`t even go to one. I also didn`t see Drew and Mel kiss. And I don`t even think she likes him. Maybe as a friend but you and her belong with each other. I do hate her but I can`t control love. Well I can but it doesn`t matter. I don`t wanna make you unhappy. I`ve made her unhappy for years, leaving her in her little treehouse, crying her eyes out, screaming in pain, and with an aching heart. '' Juliet explained.  
'' Why do you hate her though? '' Nick asked.  
'' Because, in second grade I was dating but she wasn`t. She kissed my boyfriend so then I swore I`d kiss all of her boyfriends and make her break up with them or them break up with her. ''**

**'' That`s so mean, Juliet. ''**

**'' I know. So I`m not doing that anymore. And I really think you should get back together with her. ''**

**'' I don`t think I want too! We`ve dated 5 days. We broke up and got back together. And I belong with... Tiffany. '' Nick said.**

**'' Now, that`s just gonna piss me and her off. '' Juliet said**

**'' It`s my life. And I like Tiffany. ''**

**'' Well Nick, I`m not gonna stop you from liking somebody. I can`t stop you. ''**

**Juliet and Nick put on their clothes and went downstairs. Juliet passed Nick a broom.**

**'' What`s this for? '' Nick asked.**

**'' If your gonna break a heart... '' Juliet walked towards the door and opened it. '' ...Your gonna need that to pick up the pieces. I`ll see you later. '' **

**Juliet left and shut the door behind her. Nick looked sadly at the broom. Juliet had forgotten she had a crush on Nick. She didn`t have a crush on him anymore. Nick called Melinda. Again, Melinda answered the phone. Nick heard sniffling into the phone. **

**'' H- hello? '' Melinda asked, sniffling some more.**

**'' Melinda, I`m so sorry. I know I said I wouldn`t be sorry, but... I am. '' Nick said.**

**'' Well good, Nick! I don`t want you back. I think I`m better off with-out you. We can still be friends. Good-bye Nick. '' **

**Melinda hung up the phone. Nick went to Tiffany`s house. Tiffany got up and answered the door, the first time the bell rang. There, Nick was standing with his hands in his pockets. **

**'' ****Nick! '' Tiffany smiled.**

**'' Hey. Want company? '' Nick asked, smiling.**

**'' Yeah! Sure. '' **

**They entered Tiffany`s house. Nick at down and Tiffany slammed the door shut.**

**'' What are you doing here? '' Tiffany asked.**

**'' Me and Melinda just broke up. For good. '' Nick told her.**

**'' Oh, I`m so sorry. What happend? ''**

**'' We`re just not right for each other. And Juliet happend. ''**

**'' Juliet? I don`t really like her. ''**

**'' Why not? ''**

**'' Oh, I don`t like talking about it. '' Tiffany said.**

**'' Just tell me. '' Nick said**

**'' Ok, she was my class for fifth grade. She made the year horrible. '' Tiffany explained. '' She started rumors about me and other crap. '' **

**'' That`s horrible. '' Nick said**

**'' Exactly, but she seems different. '' **

**'' Oh, she`s not. '' **

**'' I guess. So do you want a cupcake? ''**

**'' Yeah! Totally. '' **

**Tiffany passed Nick a cupcake. They ate it and continued to talk.**

**Juliet went to Melinda`s house. Melinda wasn`t in her treehouse. She was in the house. Juliet took a deep breath, knowing this wouldn`t be easy. She knocked on the door. Mel answered it. She had a shocked look on her face when she saw that it was Juliet. **

**'' Hey, Mel. '' Juliet said in a sweet voice.**

**'' Hi. What do you want? Can`t you see I`m too busy being lonely? '' Melinda said.**

**'' Look, I`m so sorry. I was acting like a child. ''**

**'' Go on. ''**

**'' Can you forgive me? ''**

**'' I don`t know. I`ll tell you on Monday. ''**

**Juliet turned around and left. Melinda shut the door.**

**Drew was with Kelsey. They were having fun. Though they broke up, they are still going to try to be friends. They were at the carnival. Smiling, laughing, getting sick together. Drew won her stuffed animals. Kelsey smiled. They went in line for a roller coaster. Kelsey took a breath. She was afraid of heights. They were next in line.**

**'' You ready to get on? This is gonna be super fun! '' Drew said.**

**'' No. I`m not ready. I`m afraid of heights. '' Kelsey said, covering up her face with a stuffed animal.**

**This roller coaster went all the way up slowly, then it`ll drop down really fast. It`ll go upside down and stay like that for a minute then **_**BAM! **_**You`ll go back down. It does that 5 times then your off. **

**'' No need to be afraid. '' Drew took the stuff animal off her face. '' Keep that off so we can see that beautiful face. ''**

**Kelsey smiled. Her bright white teeth showed. **

**'' Now let`s get on that ride. '' Drew continued.**

**Kelsey put the stuffed animal in the seat. They got on the ride. Screaming the whole time, and being scared, they were so happy when they got off. They sat on the bench and Kelsey put the stuffed animal on her lap. She looked at Drew and put her head on his shoulder. Drew saw Lucy and Juliet coming towards them with a hand full of popcorn. Lucy waved. They sat down next to them. Kelsey picked her head off of Drew`s shoulder.**

**'' Hey Juliet! '' She said.**

**'' Hey Kels! '' Juliet responded.**

**'' Guys, I`m Lucille. But call me Lucy. I don`t like Lucille. ''**

**'' Ok, hey Lucy! '' Drew said.**

**Drew smiled at Lucy. Lucy smiled back. They started to talk. Kelsey started to get a little jealous. She grabbed her purse and pulled on Juliet`s arm. Kelsey pulled onto her arm until they were in the bathroom. Kelsey put her purse on the counter and opened the makeup bag. Juliet looked confused. Kelsey took her pink lipstick out the bag.**

**'' What`s going on? '' Juliet asked.**

**Kelsey turned around and handed Juliet the lipstick.**

**'' Here. Put this around my eyes. '' Kelsey said.**

**'' Why? ''**

**'' Just do it! ''**

**'' Fine! ''**

**Juliet put the make-up around Kelsey`s eyes. After, she put the lipstick back in the bag. The lipstick looked like blood. They went outside and walked back over to Drew and Lucy. Kelsey saw them kiss. **_**That just proves a little kiss can turn into a big problem. **_

**Nick and Tiffany had eaten almost all the cupcakes. Only one was left. Nick was going to try to make a move but he was to shy too. Tiffany was dying to make a move too. She moved closer to him. **

**'' You want the last cupcake? '' She asked.**

**'' No. It`s good but I`m full. '' Nick said.**

**'' Me too. ''**

**Nick laughed quickly. Tiffany laughed with him. Quickly leaning towards him and kissing him. **_**A kiss is just a kiss. **_

*** Days later at school ***

**It was offical. Tiffany and Nick ( **_**Niffany **_**) Were dating. They walked in the school holding hands. They walked up to the steps. Melinda was sitting there, as usual. She stood up.**

**'' You two are... d-d-dating? '' She asked uncomfortably.**

**'' Well... yeah. '' Tiffany said.**

**'' Akward '' Said a kid walking by.**

**The tree stared at the kid while he passed. Melinda rolled her eyes. She walked away from Nick and Tiffany. The two walked in the school. Class had just started.**

*** At lunch ***

**Melinda sat with Drew. She wanted to avoid Nick and Tiffany. Juliet walked to Melinda.**

**'' Do you have the answer yet? '' She asked, sitting down.**

**'' To what? '' Melinda asked.**

**'' Do you... forgive me? ''**

**'' Oh, yeah. I`ll tell you on... monday. ''**

**'' It is Monday. ''**

**'' Then, yes. I don`t care. ''**

**'' I feel like hurting Nick. But, I`m gonna try to be nice. '' Juliet said.**

**'' Why do you wanna hurt him? '' Drew asked.**

**'' Cause, he`s dating Tiffany ''**

**'' He is? ''**

**'' Yeah. ''**

**As the day went by, more things happened. At the end of the day, Melinda went home. She threw her bag on the couch.**

**'' Emily! '' She called.**

**Emily ran downstairs. She sat down.**

**'' I gotta go to the store. Stay here and don`t open the door. Sorry, but I forgot to go earlier. '' Melinda continued.**

**'' Where`s mommy? '' Emily asked.**

**'' She just left. ''**

**'' Ok. ''**

**Melinda left the house. As soon as she left and was around the counter somebody busted the door open and took Emily. They left a note behind. Melinda came back to the house five minutes later and saw a note. She read it:**

_**I took Emily. There`s no way you can get her back. Unless you find me. But you don`t know who I am. So ha!**_

_**- Somebody you`ll never guess. **_

_**Ps. I`m back.**_

**Melinda looked up and sat down. Tears was leaking down her cheeks. It was all my fault, she`d keep thinking. If she didn`t leave Emily this wouldn`t have happened. Oh, how much trouble would she be in. She dialed Nick`s number. He was the only one that could help her right now. He answered the phone.**

**'' Hello? '' He asked.**

**Melinda could hear Tiffany giggling.**

**'' I need your help. '' Melinda said.**

**'' Sorry, I can`t help you. I`m way too busy. '' **

**'' This is important! We need to find the stone. ''**

**'' Dude! I could die. ''**

**'' Two things wrong with that sentence. One, you won`t die. And two, I`m not a boy. ''**

**'' Why do I have to go? What`s wrong? '' Nick asked.**

**'' Somebody took Emily. '' Melinda said.**

**'' What`d you do? '' **

**'' Nothing! Why are you blaming this on me? ''**

**'' This is important! '' Melinda said.**

**'' Fine! Meet me at Spring Street`s forest. And bring a shovel. '' Nick hung up.**

**'' What happened? '' Tiffany asked.**

**'' Nothing. I... have to go. '' Nick said.**

**Nick got up and grabbed his coat. He took a shovel with him and walked to Spring Street. Melinda had her shovel too. When they saw each other they went deep into the forest.**

**'' You ready? '' Melinda asked.**

**'' I`m more than ready. '' Nick said.**

**They began digging. **

**'' Oh! There you are! '' Girls yelled from the back.**

**They ran to Nick and Melinda. It was Kelsey, Tiffany, and Taylor. Drew was with them.**

**'' What are you doing here? '' Taylor asked.**

**'' We are trying to find the stone. '' Melinda answered.**

**She started digging again. Nick helped. Soon they couldn`t dig anymore. They`d hit something hard. **

**'' Ok, somebody put their hands in the dirt and get the stone! '' Melinda said.**

**They all saw the stone. Drew pick up the stone. He pushed the dirt off and it glowed. They all ran to Melinda`s house. Melinda unlocked the door and they ran in. She shut and locked the door behind her. Everybody sat down. **

**'' What`s going on? '' Kelsey asked.**

**'' Somebody took my sister. '' **

**'' Oh, how? '' Tiffany asked.**

**'' I... um- no time to ask questions! '' Melinda said.**

**'' How are we going to find the person who did this? '' Taylor asked.**

**'' We`re all vampires right? '' Drew asked.**

**'' Yeah. '' Everybody answered.**

**'' And we all have powers. So let`s use them. ''**

**'' I can`t use mine. I only have mind-reading. '' Melinda said.**

**'' I can see the past and future. '' Drew said.**

**'' Drew, use your power to check the adress. '' Tiffany said.**

**Drew did just that. He checked the adress. **

**'' Did you check? '' Nick asked. **

**'' It`s on... Main Street. '' **

**'' Let`s go! '' Melinda said.**

**Drew passed the stone to Melinda. They all ran quickly to Main Street. The girls kicked the door down and they ran inside the house. Emily was on the wall. Her hands and feet were tied up. Tape was over her mouth. A girl walked out from the back. Melinda quickly turned around.**

**'' M- M- Maria! How could you? '' Melinda yelled.**

**'' Easy. '' Maria walked closer. '' Juliet, come out. ''**

**Juliet walked out.**

**'' Juliet? '' Nick said in a shocked way.**

_**I`m so sorry! **__**J**_**uliet mouthed.**

**'' See? She isn`t so good after all. '' Maria continued. '' After she got what she wanted. She thought she`d show you a nice side. But the truth is, she has no nice side. '' **

**'' Wait. What exactly did she want? '' Tiffany asked.**

**'' I have a feeling it has something to do with Nick. '' Melinda said.**

**'' Your right, Melinda! Nick and her did some... well, they showed each other sexual actions. '' **

**'' What! '' Tiffany turned and looked at Nick. '' I thought you were different. ''**

**Tiffany left the house.**

**'' Want your sister back? '' Maria grabbed a remote and pressed a button. '' Go get her. ''**

**Now, under Emily was a little pool, sharks was in it.**

**'' You don`t have long before she drops into the water. '' **

**Maria walked away laughing. Juliet walked away too.**

**'' What am I gonna do? '' Melinda put her hand on her forehead and started to cry.**

**'' Um, fly. '' Nick said. **

**'' I don`t have my wings! '' **

**'' The stone! '' Drew yelled.**

**Maria came back after hearing that. Melinda took the stone out of her pocket. Maria saw the stone and ran to Melinda.**

**'' Give me the stone! '' She yelled.**

**'' Never! '' Melinda yelled.**

**Melinda threw the stone to Nick.**

**'' DO THE SPELL! '' Melinda yelled.**

**'' What do I say? '' Nick asked.**

**'' Anything to get my sister out of trouble! '' **

**Nick closed his eyes and did the spell. The stone glowed.**

**'' I wish this week never happened! '' He yelled.**

**'' NOO! '' Everybody but Nick yelled.**

**It`ll take 5 minutes to grant the wish. Everybody else could make a wish within the minutes and their wish would happen while the other wish happend. Melinda moved away from Maria. She took the stone.**

**'' Let`s be human! How old? '' She asked.**

**'' 20. '' Everybody yelled.**

**'' I wish, me and my friends were 20 years old and human. And my sister was still 5 and human! '' Melinda said**

**After 5 minutes everybody was out of the house. Melinda was in her house. Nick was in his. Tiffany was in her house. Everybody was in their own house. Tiffany and Kelsey still knew each other. But they didn`t see each other in a while. The sun started to shine. Melinda went in her mom`s room.**

**'' Mom, I`ll be right back. I have to go return these books to the library. '' Melinda said.**

**She took the books and walked outside. She`d have to walk through the park to get to the library. Melinda walked through the park and went in the library. She picked out 2 more books. ' Angel Fish ' and ' Sent From Heaven ' ! She checked out her books and went through the park. But, she bumped into a boy on her way. Her books fell. He was headed to the library to return his books too. They picked up their books.**

**'' Sorry. '' Melinda said.**

**'' It`s ok. '' The boy said.**

**His name was Nick. They picked their heads up and smiled at each other.**

**Season 2**

*** 2 Hours Later ***

**Juliet walked to Melinda`s house. She was the only one who remembered everything that had happened.**

**'' No! What are you doing here, Miss. Life Ruiner? '' Melinda asked.**

**'' Oh, shut up.! I`m not a life ruiner. '' Juliet responed.**

**'' What do you want? '' **

**'' I`m sorry. ''**

**'' Oh, now you say sorry. Look. I got better things to do than to lisen to your- holy crap he`s cute. '' **

**Juliet turned around. A boy was walking by. He looked over to them. Melinda smiled and waved at him. The boy smiled back at her and kept walking. Juliet turned back around. She slapped Melinda across the face. Melinda rubbed her cheek.**

**'' Focus! '' Juliet yelled.**

**'' I could`ve if you didn`t slap me. '' Melinda slammed the door on Juliet.**

**Juliet walked away. **

**'' I wasn`t her friend. '' She murmured to herself.**

**Juliet turned around and knocked on Melinda`s door again. Melinda could remember everything that happened because Juliet put a spell on her just now. Melinda opened the door.**

**'' What! '' Melinda asked.**

**'' I wasn`t your friend. '' Juliet asked sadly.**

**'' Juliet, just because I forgive you, doesn`t mean I`m your friend. And how do I remember what happened? '' **

**Juliet put her head down.**

**'' You turned me back into a vampire! How dare you? '' Melinda continued!**

**'' I swear, I didn`t. I just made you remember everything. '' Juliet told her.**

**'' Like the fact that I almost lost my sister? That painful thought? And the thought that you ruined my school years! And that- ''**

**'' Ok, I get it. I did lots of mean things! And I`m sorry. ''**

**'' You should be. This week, lots of things happened. I met Nick. Vampires were exposed. I fought other vampires. My sister was almost killed. John returned. But the weiredest thing of all, once you returned, all the bad things started to happen. ''**

**'' Is that... true? '' Juliet asked, scratching her head.**

**'' Yeah. And I don`t know why. '' Melinda said.**

**'' Mel, You didn`t fight vampires when I was here. Okay? ''**

**'' Oh yeah! But still, the other stuff. '' **

**'' But the thing is, I don`t have Nick anymore. Now get this freakin` spell off of me. ''**

**'' Fine! ''**

**Juliet did the spell and Melinda didn`t remember anything.**

**'' I thought I shut the door. '' Melinda said.**

**'' You did! You just... '' Juliet turned around.**

**'' I what? ''**

**'' Forget it. I`ll see you later. ''**

**'' Okay, bye. ''**

**Juliet left. Melinda smiled and closed her door.**


End file.
